pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter Revard
| birth_place = Pawhuska, Oklahoma, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet, linguist, medievalist | genre = | movement = Native American Literature, Free verse | notableworks = How the Songs Come Down | influences = Old and Middle English literature, Scientific American, Robert Frost, Osage and Ponca ceremonies and dances | influenced = | website = }} Carter Curtis Revard (born March 25, 1931)Transcript of Interview with Megan Brown, April 16, 2001 is an American poet, writer, and academic. Part Osage on his father's side,Redirect to new Storytellers site he is also known by his Osage name, Nom-Peh-Wah-The (Nompehwahthe). Life Revard was born in Pawhuska, Oklahoma. Part Osage on his father's side, he was given his Osage name in 1952 in Pawhuska by his grandmother, Mrs. Josephine Jump. He grew up in the Buck Creek Valley 20 miles east of Pawhuska, working in the hay and harvest fields, training greyhounds, and graduating as did his 6 brothers and sisters from Buck Creek School (1 room, 8 grades), where he and his twin sister did the janitoring in their 8th grade year. He graduated from Bartlesville College High, winning a radio quiz scholarship to the University of Tulsa, where he took a B.A. in 1952. He earned a second B.A. from Oxford University with the help of a Rhodes Scholarship and support from Professor Franklin Eikenberry of the University of Tulsa, who also helped him go on to a Ph.D. from Yale University in 1959. Upon receiving his degree, Revard taught at Amherst College. Since 1961 he has taught at Washington University in St. Louis ,and as a Visiting Professor at the University of Tulsa and University of Oklahoma. His scholarly work has been in medieval English literature patrons, social contexts, linguistics, and American Indian literature. 2 collections of his poems have been published by Point Riders Press in Oklahoma: Ponca War Dancers (1980) and Cowboys and Indians Christmas Shopping (1992). More recently, An Eagle Nation and Family Matters, Tribal Affair''s have been published by the University of Arizona Press. left Among the organizations to which Carter belongs are the' Modern Language Association', the '''American Indian Center of St. Louis', where he was a board member in 1980-81 and 1984, secretary, 1986-90, and president, 1990--, the Association for Studies in American Indian Literature, the River Styx Literary Organization, the Association of American Rhodes Scholars, the University of Tulsa Board of Visitors, the St. Louis Gourd Dancers and Phi Beta Kappa. Recognition Revard is the 2005 Lifetime Achievement Award winner from the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas. The Spring 2003 issue of the journal SAIL (Studies in American Indian Literatures) was devoted to Carter's work. In 2000, Carter was named Writer of the Year - Autobiography for Family Matters, Tribal Affairs by the Wordcraft Circle of Native Writer's. In 2002, he was a Finalist for the ''Oklahoma Book Award in the Non-Fiction category for Winning the Dust Bowl. In 1994 Carter's book Eagle Nation was the winner of the Oklahoma Book Award in the Poetry category. Family Matters, Tribal Affairs was a finalist in the non-fiction category for the Oklahoma Book Award in 1999. He received a Rhodes Scholarship in 1952. His Osage name, Nompewathe, was given to him in the same year. In 1966 he was named one of the Outstanding Young Men in America. He has received travel grants from the ACLS and the NEH, a Neil Ker Fellowship from the '''British Academy, a residency from the Millay Colony for the Art'''s in 1997, and in 1998, he had a residency at the '''MacDowell Colony in Peterborough, NH. Publications *''Ponca War Dancers''. Point Riders Press, 1980. *''Cowboys and Indians Christmas Shopping''. Point Riders Press, 1992. *''An Eagle Nation''. University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks Books, No. 24), 1997. *''Family Matters'', Tribal Affairs''. University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks, Vol. 36), 1999.'' *''Winning the Dust Bowl''. University of Arizona Press, 2001. *''How the Songs Come Down''. Salt Publications, 2005. Edited *''Native Heritage: American Indian Literature'' (edited by Carter Revard). Nebraska English and Language Arts Council. See also *Native American poets *List of U.S. poets References *''The Salt Companion to Carter Revard'' (edited by Ellen L. Arnold) http://www.saltpublishing.com/books/scp/9781844710904.htm Notes External links ;Poems *''Forgotten Ground Regained: A treasury of alliterative and accentual verse'' containing: "What the Eagle Fan Says," "A Trinity Riddle," "De Gustibus." "The Swan's Song," The Birch Canoe" *Carter Revard b. 1931 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *Carter Revard at Amazon.com ;About * Salt Publishing page for Carter, including video and many audio files * Carter Revard Official website This article uses Creative Commons-licensed text from NativeWiki. Original article is at Carter Revard. Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:People from Pawhuska, Oklahoma Category:Native American writers Category:Osage Nation Category:American poets Category:American autobiographers Category:Washington University in St. Louis faculty Category:Native American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets